


Peach boy

by cian1675



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Flowers, Hook-Up, M/M, Seeds, kind of weird, peach - Freeform, woohyun has green hair in this but that's an unimportant detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cian1675/pseuds/cian1675
Summary: A fertilised flower bears fruit, and in the fruit is a boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flailingthroughsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailingthroughsanity/gifts).



>  
> 
>   
> _Cover drawn by me_  
> 

He’s on a dating appTM. Again. Swipe swipe, boring, swipe swipe. There’s nothing very interesting, and on a whim, Howon decides to change his profile. He deletes all the crap about how nice of a boyfriend or hookup he can be, leaving it with just a –

_Send nudes._

He leaves his phone. Takes a shower. When he comes back, there’re a surprising number of messages for him. Maybe it helps that his profile photo is of his bare chest, face cropped out. He has a nicely muscled chest, made even more obvious by the black and white artsy filter on his profile photo. (Howon’s not boasting, it’s just a fact.) Settling down, he looks through the dozen or so messages. Tits, dicks, more tits, an ass (quite nicely round), some more dicks. Swipe swipe, boring, swipe swipe. He’s about to give up and just go to bed, bored and all, but he sees something interesting. Okay, no, interesting isn’t the right word. Quirky, maybe. Howon stares at the photo of a half-hard dick on his phone, a leaf tastefully (tastefully?) placed on the tip. He almost laughs. He looks up the person’s profile. When he sees the display photo, Howon immediately sends a reply.

_You free? Wanna fuck?_

He gets a reply almost right after.

 

 

The stranger doesn’t look exactly like what he expects. Howon isn’t really hiding his staring, and the stranger laughs.

“Why? Were you expecting me to look different?”

Howon frowns a little, recalling the dick pic, and the profile photo. “Well, the green hair isn’t entirely surprisingly, considering the leaf on your dick pic and that profile photo of you with flowers for nipples but yeah. You look kind of normal otherwise.”

The stranger’s laughs again, the sound melodious, the vibrations shaking his shoulders and Howon can’t help but raise his brows. But the question he has is left unvoiced when the stranger steps closer, hand cupping his cheek, leaning in to kiss him on the lips, a little too roughly, but Howon doesn’t expect anything different from a casual hook up. Howon kisses back, all lips and tongue and teeth, and he’s still frowning slightly afterwards but he lets himself be pushed towards the wall.

“Bed or couch?”

“Bed, it’s just behind that door.”

They stumble into Howon’s bedroom, the lights not even switched on, but they’re too preoccupied with each other’s mouths and roaming hands to care. Howon gets pushed down onto his bed, the stranger’s weight suddenly across his thighs, and he’s already hard, straining under the curve of the stranger’s ass.

“Fuck.”

It doesn’t take long for their clothes to be shed, frantic kisses laid on bare skin exposed, and before he knows it, the stranger’s asking for lube, and Howon realises he never even asked for a name.

“What’s your name?”

The sliver of light from his hallway illuminates one side of the stranger’s face, and he can see a small smile.

“Namu. You can call me Namu.”

Howon chuckles, or he does, until the stranger’s fingers curl up inside. But even around pants, he manages to say, “Fuck, you’re called Tree? Really?”

The stranger works his fingers deeper, Howon squirming under him. It feels so good.

“Yeah, really.”

Howon has a snarky reply thought out, but before he gets to say it, the stranger – Namu – is pulling his fingers out, slipping his dick in. Howon stills for a second, the sudden intrusion needing some getting used to, but then they’re moving, writhing, bodies rolling and Howon has his head thrown back, his mouth open as Namu fucks him good, their grunts and moans the only sound accompanying the slick slaps of skin against skin. He comes first, a choked cry and then Namu’s a close second behind and Howon feels his ass clenching but also –

“Wait, weren’t you wearing a condom?”

Namu looks at him, hair clumped from sweat. “I was.”

“Then why…”

Howon looks down, his ass feeling oddly _filled_ , and when Namu pulls out, the condom is still there, which means there’s not supposed to be cum inside him. There isn’t. But what he finds is even stranger. There’re flowers. Fucking flowers spilling out his ass as Namu ties up his used condom, revealing a leaf on the tip of his dick, and no, it isn’t just a photo effect or a stray leaf like Howon thought it was in that quirky photo (quirky, _quirky?_ ), the green leaf seems to actually be attached to his dick somehow. When Howon focuses again, he sees that Namu’s chest doesn’t have nipples, that the dark buds he had assumed were nipples in the dim light of his bedroom are in fact closed buds of flowers. Namu looks at him oddly, and then, he’s suddenly gathering his clothes.

“I’m sorry. I guess you’re not the one. I wasted another batch of seeds again, but you were good so I guess it’s not entirely a waste of time.”

Howon wants to ask what the fuck he’s talking about, but he’s still shocked at the pink petals strewn across his bedsheet, the many flowers still falling out of his ass when he shifts, and when he finally gathers his wits to stand up and follow after the guy, Namu’s already gone.

The petals though. The petals remain. Or they do, until Howon falls asleep somehow, because in the morning when he wakes up, exhausted and sleepy-hazy, his sheets no longer have the pale pink flowers. His ass doesn’t feel like it took a pounding either. He wonders if it had all been a dream.

 

 

Elsewhere in a small village, an old couple are out washing their clothes by the river, when a giant peach floats by. They pick it up.

**Author's Note:**

> This came from that weird twitter convo I had with flailingthroughsanity where he wrote:  
>  _(because instead of man essence, hoya/woohyun expel flowers when they copulate lol what alien kink is this)_
> 
> and this idea came to mind. The peach boy reference at the end was all me and my brain while in the shower. This whole thing is kinda strange, and I don't know what I think about it, haha. Feel free to let me know your thoughts on this lol


End file.
